


"Actually, I Would"

by YellowPencils



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: F/M, S2E06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camille and Richard share a drink to celebrate closing another case. Camille asks him about the conversation she overheard with Doug Anderson.</p>
<p>Set post-S2 E06.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Actually, I Would"

After their celebratory drink with the others, Camille had driven Richard home. Once outside his home, she had got out of the car, following him inside despite his protests. She told him that his pot of tea wasn't a proper celebration and she was fully intending to share a beer with him before leaving him to watch 'one of his British TV shows' in peace. He gave up trying to tell her that it wasn't necessary for her to waste some of her evening with him, but she showed no indication of even hearing him.

Not asking for permission - not that he was expecting her to - Camille went directly to the fridge, removed two bottles of beer and after opening them headed to the door without looking back. She didn't need to, she knew he would follow.

Richard rolled his eyes at Harry, who was watching from where he was standing on top of his desk, before heading outside after her. As much as he would never admit it out loud, he liked it when she did things like this. Well, it annoyed him greatly actually, but underneath that he could not help enjoying her company. When she wasn't telling him off, anyway.

Camille had, as usual, sat right in the sand with no thought for her clothes, hygiene and insects. After spending a couple of minutes hopping awkwardly from one foot to the other, Camille glaring at him, he sat down gingerly next to her.

She handed him one of the cold bottles and raised her own with a smile. They clinked their bottles together in a toast to another case successfully closed. For a few minutes there was silence, except the waves on the beach and the birds in the sky.

Finally, Camille spoke.

"Is it true?" she asked, looking at Richard inquisitively, "What he said?"

"Is what true?" he replied, shifting uncomfortably on the sand beneath him, frowning against the glare of the sun as he turned to look at her.

"That you've never had a girlfriend."

Richard looked away, clearing his throat uncomfortably. He had thought that Camille had overheard his conversation with Doug Anderson, accusing him of sunning himself instead of investigating, when he had been testing the sun cream. As she hadn't mentioned anything, he had been hoping that she either hadn't heard, or was going to pretend she hadn't.

"I was just curious," Camille continued when it was clear she wasn't going to receive a reply, "But I'm sorry. You don't need to tell me anything."

Richard waited another minute before answering, trying to find the best way of responding to her.

"Look, Camille. You know me. Probably better than anyone, if I'm being completely honest. And I'm under no illusion of what most people think of me. So to answer to your question, yes, it's true," he shrugged, "Some people are just meant to be on their own."

"I don't think that's true at all. I don't think anyone is meant to be alone. Some people are, but I think that it more about circumstances. And timing."

"Well, either way, I resigned myself to being single a long time ago."

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Richard waved his arms dismissively, "It's better than constantly being disappointed."

"Ah!" Camille exclaimed, "So what you are actually saying is you have told yourself not to try, because you are afraid of failing."

Richard sighed, shaking his head without even trying to argue. He knew she would have a comeback for anything he said to try and justify himself further.

"Well, I think it is a shame. And a waste," Camille declared firmly.

"Seriously, Camille. You know no woman would put up with me. As you have made it very clear in the past, you think that I am annoying, arrogant, stubborn, rude..."

"You are," Camille interrupted, "But you are also intelligent, handsome and despite your lack of...tact...at times, you would also never deliberately hurt anyone."

Richard looked at her in confusion, "Is that how you see me?"

"Quite frankly, you're the most annoying person I have ever met in my life. But you are also one of the best."

"Hm," Richard seemed unsure how to respond, contemplating Camille's words, "That's...that's nice, honestly, but it doesn't make a difference on my stance on dating."

"Why not?"

"Because despite all of those nice things you've just said, which means you basically have the best opinion of me out of anyone in my life, you still wouldn't date me, would you?" he asked the question before thinking it through and found himself holding his breath as he waited for her response.

Camille replied without looking at him, "Actually, I would."

Richard was so surprised, wondering if he had misheard, turning to see her still looking out to sea. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime of silence, she faced him, looking at him with a small smile and eyes that sparkled, although that might have been a trick of the light.

Richard's mouth opened and closed a few times before he managed to speak, letting out a low, strangled "Oh..." before falling quiet again.

Camille continued to look at him, almost expectantly.

"Um...well...maybe we could...um..." was all that Richard was able to get out.

Camille's smile grew and she replied "Yes, maybe we could..." before shifting a fraction closer to him and leaning her head gently on his shoulder.

To her, and his own, surprise, he didn't move away or ask her to move either. Instead, he looked down at her, hair tickling his arm, and smiled. He wasn't quite sure how it had happened, how they had got to this point, but he was incredibly glad that they had.


End file.
